


Commodities of the Abstract Sort

by minkhollow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds MacPherson in Akron. (Spoilers for the Season 1 finale.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commodities of the Abstract Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _I was bitter when I met you/I was eloquent with rage_. Stands an excellent chance of getting severely Jossed in two weeks, but OH WELL.  
> I am not Sci-Fi/Syfy/whathaveyou; I'm just borrowing for fun and awesomeness.

She finds MacPherson in Akron.

Not that Claudia was actively looking for him; she was fine with putting as much distance between herself and the Warehouse as she could, and she wasn't expecting him to be out and about and... not bronzed. And once the shock of seeing him walking down the street like anyone else, like he has some _right_ to be there, wears off, she does possibly the stupidest thing in her life - and between rescuing Joshua and that incident with the magnetized lab coat, that's saying a lot.

She runs right at him and tackles him, and hits him while he's down. A lot.

"How _could_ you?" she says, over and over again, not giving him a chance to get enough wind back to answer. "Do you have any _idea_ what it's like to have no home? Wasn't it enough for you to tear my family apart the first time? What makes you think it's okay to _use_ us like that? How could you?"

She's vaguely aware that she's attracting an audience, but she doesn't give a shit; this is somewhere beyond personal by now, if that's possible. The adrenaline keeps her at it a lot longer than is wise, which would surprise her if she didn't know the feeling from taking a bus all night across South Dakota to drag Artie back to Joshua's lab. She doesn't stop until a pair of hands pulls her back by the shoulders, and a very familiar voice says, "I rather think you've made your point, Claudia."

She takes a few deep (shaky) breaths, then turns to half-face Mrs. Frederick - neither of them are going to let MacAsshole get away, she's pretty sure, but still. "Kinda surprised you even want to talk to me, considering."

"I thought it best that we consider all possible bodies of evidence before making any decisions. And given your reaction just now, I'm inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt, in this case."

"I... I can't go back there, if he's gonna - it's my home and I can't put it in danger like that. Whether I - know what I'm doing or not. I'm not about to help anyone who has me thinking it's... it's actually a good thing Joshua was stuck in limbo for half my life."

Mrs. Frederick nods, and for some damn reason - maybe it's the adrenaline abandoning her, maybe it's the fact that people still _trust_ her when she could easily be helping someone screw them over - that starts Claudia crying. She's a little surprised when Mrs. F stops with the stone-faced thing long enough to put an arm around her, not that she's going to pull away; it all hurts right now, and she wants nothing more than to go straight to Switzerland.

(But she can't put Joshua in that position, either.)

"We're not going to get anything useful done here," Mrs. Frederick says, after a while. "At the very least, you can come back until we know what happened and how to move forward from here."

"I... thanks. Just don't take it personally if I - don't go in for a while."

MacAsshole gets rounded up - Claudia thinks it might be a different bodyguard, but maybe not; it's hard to tell through the fog of a post-crying-jag headache - and they go on their way. She should be more excited about this kind of homecoming, she thinks, but under the circumstances, all she is is tired.

And, to be fair, she doesn't know whether it's a good thing yet.


End file.
